prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark
'Basics' Denmark has 4 physical network operators *'TDC '(youSee) *'Telenor '(network sharing with Telia) *'Telia '(network sharing with Telenor) *'3' (= Tre) (3G and 4G only) and some dozen MVNOs operating of these networks. 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G/UMTS on 2100 MHz and 4G/LTE has been started on the 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz frequencies on all networks like in most of Europe. Another provider sold under the brand of Net1 'run by Access Industries offers mobile broadband based on LTE on 450 MHz with a pretty large footprint all over the country. But it's limited to contract subscribers and not offered for prepaid. That's why it's not mentioned any further. 'Coverage All 4 networks have a nationwide 2G coverage, but Tre is a 3G/4G network only with national roaming on TDC for 2G. In early 2016 Tre moved over to Telia for roaming for 2G and 3G with data too, where it doesn't have own coverage. Telia and Telenor have a national network sharing agreement with each other. The combined Telia/Telenor networks cover 99.9% with 2G and 3G and more than 95% with 4G/LTE. To check out a certain place, it's best to take a look on the coverage maps: * TDC coverage , * 3 Coverage, * Telia Coverage = Telenor coverage. 'Availability' While 3 or 4 networks and over 50 operators sound like a lot of competition, prepaid offers have become rare, as most of the providers are geared to contract customers now. 3 out of 4 network operators have stopped all prepaid activities and sell only contracts that require a Danish personal number (CPR) that you don't get as a visitor. So unlike other countries, it's no use anymore to go to any network operator store for a Danish prepaid card. TDC (YouSee) only sells voice SIMs at unfavorable data rates. While MVNOs still offer prepaid, some of them have no offline outlets to buy a SIM card or to top-up. Although you can buy the starter packs in their stores, the following SIM cards require a Danish personal number (CPR) to get the card activated, that can be done online only. These following prepaid offers are therefore not accessible to visitors: * Nettalk by Netto supermarket chain, * OK Mobil available in OK gas stations * Coop Mobil in shops belonging to the Coop chain If you don't have a Danish CPR stay away from them as you won't be able to activate them. That's why they are not featured in the article. This also means that the choice in Denmark is rather limited for visitors. Denmark is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. In most European countries you can now 'roam like at home' at domestic rates rather than excessive roaming rates. Unfortunately, most Danish prepaid providers have blocked international roaming, have made it only available to residents, or only allow data roaming at a default rate outside data packages. For specifics about the new regulation check European Union chapter and every provider below. TDC (youSee) TDC is the largest network in Denmark. Like other network operators in Denmark it's mostly geared to postpaid customers. That's why the best offer using the TDC network comes from MVNO Lycamobile '''(see below). In an independent network test in 2016 TDC scored the highest rates of all Danish networks. TDC's mobile phone business has been rebranded new under the '''youSee label which is also the largest cable operator in the country and focuses on triple-play products. 'Availability ' Their prepaid card is called Mobiltid and is available in all shops called TDC Butik as well as in gas stations and in Netto supermarkets. The starting package (Startpakke) ''costs 100 DKK and includes 35 DKK of credit and is valid up to 1 year after last recharge. Top-up vouchers worth of 50, 100 and 200 DKK are available in supermarkets and service stations. To top-up by code, dial 40 45 45 45 and press option 1. You will need to enter first the voucher code (''kortcode) followed by # and then the controll code (kontrolcode) ''send. Alternatively you dial *101*kortcode*kontrolcode# To check remaining balance dial *101#. '''Data rate' Default rate is 0.09 DKK per MB. This is the only data rate, as no data packages are offered at all. No Roaming Note that all YouSee Mobiltid SIM cards activated after August 2014 can't be used abroad as all international roaming is blocked. TDC Mobiltid SIM cards activated before August 2014 can only be used abroad for texting, local calls and calls to Denmark, and do not offer data roaming either. 'More information' * no international roaming possible * APN: internet * Website: YouSee Mobiltid (in Danish) Lycamobile ''' Lycamobile from Britain is the leading MVNO on the ethno market. In Denmark they are operating a MVNO on the good TDC network in 2G, 3G, and 4G/LTE. '''Availability Their SIM card is given out for free online for free to be sent to a Danish postal address or offline at many outlets (store locator) or you can buy it for 29 DKK (with 10 DKK credit) at different gas stations and supermarkets. Top-ups of 50-500 DKK can be made online, not only with Danish credit cards. The SIM card is valid for three months after a recharge. Once three months are passed without a top-up, it will become unusable and both number and credit are void and not recovable. Data feature packs 0.39 DKK per MB are charged, if no data bundle has been activated or data is used up. This is also the only rate for data roaming within the EU. These monthly data bundles are available, but work in Denmark only: For activation text code to 3535 or go online. They will auto-renew, if not stopped by calling customer service 3332 from Lycamobile. All excess data will be charged in the default rate or you can add one of these data bold-ons for the remainder of the running time of the base package: * 500 MB: 25 DKK, activation: 601 * 1 GB: 45 DKK, activation: 602 For activation of the add-ons, text code to 3535. They will not auto-renew. EU roaming Lycamobile applies roaming at domestic rates only in these all-in-one combo packages. If overused, 0.39 DKK per MB are charged: * All in One 99: 30 GB in DK, max. 4 GB in EU, 600 minutes to country & others, unlimited SMS - 99 DKK*, activation: *139* 4599# * All in One 149: 35 GB in DK, max. 5.5 GB in EU, 900 minutes to country & others, unlimited SMS - 149 DKK, activation: *139*45129# * All in One 199: 60 GB in DK, max. 7.25 GB in EU, unlimited minutes to country & others, unlimited SMS - 199 DKK, activation: *139*199# * All in One Plus: 60 GB in DK, max. 7.25 GB in EU, 600 minutes to country & others, unlimited SMS - 199 DKK*, activation: *139*45199# (*) - These packages are discounted by 10% when you purchase them for the first time with a new SIM card. The 50 included countries for voice and SMS can be checked on their website. 'More information' *APN: data.lycamobile.dk *Username: lmdk (that's lowcase L, not capital I) *Password: plus * tethering seems to be prohibited and blocked * Website in English 'Lebara mobile' The British Lebara Group sells its products in Denmark too. It remains as only prepaid MVNO on the Telenor network (with network sharing on Telia) giving good coverage in 2G, 3G and now on 4G/LTE too. The suspension of Telenor prepaid SIM cards in March 2016 does not affect Lebara which remains the only prepaid option on the Telenor network anymore. Unlike in other countries, you have to sign up for international roaming and link it to a credit card, a Danish address and a CPR-number. This means that international roaming is only available to Danish residents. 'Availability' The starter pack (with 10 DKK credit) is sold for free in their outlets (survey) or you can buy it for 49 DKK (with 10 DKK credit) at different gas stations and supermarkets. Online top-ups can be tricky, as you need to have a Danish address and registration. So you better stick to top-up vouchers available in the shops shown above. 'Data feature packs' Default data rate is 0.09 DKK/MB. The following monthly bundles can be added: For activation text code to 5010. Bundles are valid for 30 days, will renew automatically if there is enough credit plus 5 DKK and can be stopped by texting *stop to 5010 e.g. 'DATAL*stop'. Overuse is charged by the default rate. For more data they sell monthly combo packages with unlimited SMS in Denmark, voice mins to landlines and mobiles to 42 countries in Europe and beyond like the US and a domestic data allowance: For activation, text codeword to 5010. These packages auto-renew as well. Same way to stop them like for data bundles. Expiration 90 days from the last charged event (any event that adds or removes credit from the balance), the SIM will become dormant and only incoming services allowed. A dormant SIM can only be reactivated by adding credit. 90 days after becoming dormant, the SIM will expire completely and can't be reactivated. 'More info' *no international roaming without sign-up and link to credit card and CPR-number *tethering allowed *APN: Internet *Website available in English 'Oister' Oister is a MVNO on the Tre network. After 3 has ceased all prepaid activities in 2011, it's your only option for a prepaid SIM card on this network. It has the best 3G coverage in the country, 2G is by national roaming on Telia network. 4G/LTE of Tre is supported too: coverage map Their new prepaid line is called Oister Go! To keep the SIM alive, you need to make a recharge once every year. The SIM card only works in Denmark; there is neither roaming possible nor can you make calls abroad with it. 'Oister Go!' SIM Cards are sold at various outlets that can be found here: Oister resellers . That's in many post offices, Elgiganten, ComputerCity etc. But you may have to look around a bit more than in Germany or other parts of Europe. They have 2 different types of packages: * OiSTER Go! Startpakke: 29 DKK with 50 DKK credit with voice, text and data * OiSTER Go! Mobilt Bredbånd startpakke: ''39 DKK with 300 MB preloaded and data only. Default data rate outside packages is 0.5 DKK per MB. These packs can be loaded on the data SIM: * 5 GB: 100 DKK * 10 GB: 200 DKK * 25 GB: 300 DKK Reload packages are valid for 12 months and must be bought online on https://www.oister.dk/go/ giving your mobile number. '''Data-only SIM' The starter pack "OiSTER Mobilt Bredbånd Tank Selv" as SIM card only is 99 DKK and with a 3G modem is 499 DKK is solod at the same places. Some users reported difficulties in finding it. Both come with a 7 days activation (and max. 50 GB data). At the end of this time, you can buy extra time/data. All their packs are time-based for 50 GB: * for 1 day: 29 DKK * for 7 days: 79 DKK * for 30 days: 199 DKK * for 90 days: 499 DKK These packages must be bought online http://www.oister.dk/tankselv following this procedure: Select your time period: 1, 7, 30 or 90 days, press "Gå til betaling", put in your credit card information, copy your activation code, go back to www.oister.dk/tankselv, put in your "Kundenummer" (= Customer ID) and paste your activation code into "Aktiveringskode", press "Aktivér Mobilt Bredbånd". The activation process should take around 10 mins. Your SIM card is active for the purchased time. The volume limit is 50 GB per period. So each activation code represents a period, thus 1 day has the same 50 GB limit as 90 days have. 'More info' *no international roaming *APN: bredband.oister.dk *basic info in English Vectone Mobile Vectone Mobile is a MVNO also present in Denmark with some outlets selling their SIM cards. Vectone uses the Telia network in 2G and 3G and effective 2016 on 4G/LTE too. Like Lebara and Lycamobile, Vectone is specialised in low-cost international calls, but also offers good data feature packages as well. Availability Vectone Mobile mainly sells their SIM cards online for free to be send to any Danish address. There are however shops around in many towns that do sell their SIM cards as well (check for the Vectone Mobile logo). The SIM card itself is somtimes free, but you need to recharge it. This can be done in any shop showing the PinOnline and DigitalPin logo or online. (Vectone only accepts Danish issued cards, same with Paypal) To check your balance dial *102#. The default rate for data is 0.39 DKK/MB and Vectone offers different kinds of packages that are combo packages with data or data-only packages. Data-only packages To check the remaining allowance of these packages dial *5001#. These add-ons are good for 30 days and temporarily all offer extra data on top (except for the 100 GB package). These plans auto-renew after 30 days. To unsubscribe dial *5005# All-in-One Saver This offer combines talk time within Denmark and to mobile numbers in about 100 countries, text messages in Denmark and, except for the 49 DKK unlimited talk to other Danish Vectone numbers, and data. To check your All-in-One Saver balance dial *5003#. Information to what countries this offer is valid can be found here. This package auto-renews every month. EU Roaming The default rate is 0.55 DKK per MB. A package is available that can be activated for 99 DKK giving 200 minutes, 200 text messages or 200 MB within the EU by dialing *5063#. You need to call customer support and enable roaming before leaving Denmark. More info * APN: webdk.mundio.com * Tethering: not allowed * Website (also in English): Vectone Mobile Discontinued Prepaid Offers Telia From 28 February 2017 Telia has stopped selling prepaid products and from 30 April 2017 prepaid service has been closed and Telia prepaid SIMs stopped working. More details about Telia's prepaid shutdown here . The only MVNO left on Telia network offering pay-as-you-go remains Vectone Mobile. Telenor Telenor Denmark has discontinued the sales of prepaid cards and top-ups as of 31 March 2016, although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date. This discontinuation of selling of prepaid cards as well as of top-up vouchers is also affecting the MVNO's using the Telenor network: CBB Mobil, One Mobile and Colour Mobile. The only MVNO left on Telenor network, offering pay-as-you-go cards is Lebara Mobile. One Mobile ''' Telenor Denmark announced from April 2016, kiosks and grocery shops will no longer sell One Mobile cards and recharges (see Telenor above) although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date. '''CBB Mobile Telenor Denmark announced from April 2016, kiosks and grocery shops will no longer sell CBB Mobile cards and recharges (see Telenor above) although any outstanding credit will remain valid until the normal expiry date. Tre Tre only operates an own network on 3G and 4G, but it offers national roaming on 2G. This roaming was changed in early 2016 from TDC to Telia . As Tre stopped providing all its prepaid activities back in 2011, your only option for prepaid is to get one from the MVNO's using Tre network. Oister (see above) is a MVNO operating on Tre network that is still offering prepaid cards available through shops. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Telia Category:Lebara Category:6/17 Category:Telenor Category:Lycamobile